


First meetings

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Fight Clubs, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Gay Love, Hurt, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, post abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Seth meet finn for the first time and falls in love instantly, but Finn is still healing from his last brake up..Will he be able to open up to Seth.





	1. Stealing not ready.

**Author's Note:**

> This got inspired by this show I once watched name , Noah's ark..  
> About friends who will do anything for one another.

Hello, I'm doctor balor and I will be your doctor today, the eyes opened and the person smiled, the first words to come out where you are beautiful. Finn smiled and you need patching up, what happened if you don't mind me asking.  
I'm a fighter the person said, oh.. Yeah. Its nothing really, what I really would like is to take you to dinner tonight the person said, I'm sorry I don't date my Paitiants, come on I'm not your paitient the person said look we get another doctor to help me and you go out with me. Finn smiled you something else you know that I don't even know your name. Rollins Seth Rollins, well nice to meet you Mr Rollins as you already know I'm doctor balor just doctor balor Seth asked, no Finn balor. Wow you really are beautiful Seth said, ohk.. Thats it you ready to go Finn told him.  
Can I get your digits Seth pleaded with Finn, no I can't do that it was nice to meet though drive safe, doctor balor your needed in the Theatre a nurse came to get Finn, I'm not the type to give Seth screamed in to the hall way Finn just smiled. 

 

 

 

So one of my students asked me if am i single today Jeff started as they all laughed they all gathered in Finn's apartment that night since he was working day shifts, really this kids I mean his just 11 but already asking about relationships, Jeff said shocking his head.   
Xavier looked at finn , where you at I mean your body is here but your mind is on the other side, what's wrong AJ asked.  
You need to forget about him you know Drew they all nooded, no.. You guys I'm not thinking about Drew.   
Ohh! What wrong then honey mustapha asked, this is gonna sound silly but I meet this guy at work today, yeah they all leaned forward. He was a patient you guys he told them, so AJ asked.   
He can't date paitients you idiot Jeff told AJ, ohh, yeah! Why.. AJ asked.  
Its the policy, hospital policy Finn told them.  
So is he cute? Jeff asked.  
Yeah, very cute and handsome and has this smooth silky long hair. Looks like a god of some sort Finn sighed.  
What does he do.. Jeff asked, his a fighter I mean thats what he said.  
You should give him a chance I mean if you say his cute, no. Finn said I can't its still early you guys, I mean Drew hurt me so bad I don't know if I can open up to someone so soon, Finn said shrugging his shoulders.  
Mustapha came around and hugged him and signaled for them to the same. Finn started to let the tears fall.  
I mean what did I do to deserves it he asked, ssh, dear your beautiful and has a beautiful heart drew is just a jerk . he waisted 6 years of my love only to leave me to marry someone else, I was such a fool. Finn laughed he asked me to choose a ring for another guy.   
I didn't tell you guys this but Drew asked me to pick out a ring for his husband and he took me to suit fittings and he bought plane tickets to Hawaii and said his going on a business trip and I saw his Instagram photos next day that he got married to Justin. Ohh! Buba I'm sorry xavier said Finn laughed I'm such a fool its been 2 years and I'm still hung up on him, why can't I forget about him you guys he asked.  
You gave him all your heart Jeff said you invested all your love in him. Damn I fell and I fell real hard he said.  
You need to get out there xavier said, you need to show him that he did not break you.   
Finn looked at them and smiled maybe you guys are right, damn girl I know I'm right xavier told him and they all chuckled, you should give Mr fighter a chance Jeff said. His name is Seth Finn told them. Then you should give Seth a chance he said raising a wine glass.  
So phill doesn't mind you drinking they asked Jeff, nope as long as its not done in the house. Damn I'm fine with your man AJ said they laughed you married a billionaire they told AJ yeah, Shane is my soul mate, mustapha laughed, what you laughing at you don't have a man AJ told him.  
I'm single by choice, yeah. Jeff and xavier laughed you have your toys. Stapha you need a real thing honey Jeff told him, poor baby AJ said your a virgin laughed filled the air and Finn couldn't stop thinking about Seth the fighter.


	2. Coffee shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I should add chapter 2 enjoy.

Can I have a latte with extra cream Finn said to the cashier.   
Mandy don't forget to pack the the cupcakes I'm gonna hit the gym, Seth told her.  
Oh hei.. Doctor Finn turned and looked into that familiar face. Uh.m hello Mr Rollins you getting coffee Finn asked no I own the coffee shop Seth said.  
Oh, it was nice seeing you Seth I got to go now bye, I won't give up on you Seth told Finn. Finn just smiled and walked out the door smiling you something else you know that goodbye Seth.

 

 

 

Oh! Oh! Your fighter is here one of the nurses told Finn as soon as he turned around he saw him dressed in a polo shirt and black jeans and sneakers he looked cute. Finn couldn't help but admire what he saw Seth looked good his messed up hair in a bun.

Oh! God Finn said as he put his face in his hands and sighed. I brought lunch Seth said, I asked the hospital clerk and she said you on break Seth told him. She did . finn. Asked she's noisy.  
Let's just walk out to the cafeteria Finn told him, they sat down and Seth unwrapped the lunch, thank you Finn said biting into his sandwiches and nooded you made this Finn asked, yes I did Seth answered. Its good Finn said smiling I'm glad you like it, Seth uhm. You fight and run a coffee shop Finn asked.  
Yeah, i fight at night and run the shop during the day.  
Finn smiled thats great they started talking Finn thought Seth was not bad, cute and shy once you get him talking.  
They laughed and talked about everything from work to favorite food and Finn was happy talking with Seth.  
Enjoyed myself Seth told him, uhm.. Me two Finn said with a smile. So can I call you Seth asked Finn hesitated but nooded Seth handed him his phone and Finn punched in the number and handed it back. I have to go back to work, sure I'll call you tonight I promise.  
Finn smiled goodbye Seth thank you for the lunch. Finn said as he walked in to the hospital and Seth left.

**Author's Note:**

> Love takes time. The healing process.


End file.
